justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
'Gangnam Style '''is a song by PSY'' and is a DLC on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance Now. Background The background changes a lot when the boy dancer (Most likely PSY) has another boy lay under PSY's legs the background has horses like a carousel and at part of the song the background is yellow and has shadows. And at one part the background is a city with buildings. Dancers GangnamStyle1stDancer.png GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png The first dancer (PSY) is wearing a red jacket or shirt and has a light blue or turquoise glove and the hair is black and he has shoes that are light blue and black. There is a girl that is wearing a turquoise-ish green shirt and is wearing a dark blue police cap. Also she is wearing red and blue striped shoes and has blue stockings and she has black shorts and has a light purple glove. And there is a boy at the part where he is laying on the floor and the boy is wearing a red and black vest (Just like PSY's shirt) and has a turquoise shirt and has a light purple glove. There is also another girl that looks like Lady Gaga and has pink hair and has black sunglasses and has a black and turquoise shirt and has blue stockings and blue shoes but red lases. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward, like in the music video. This is the final move for the routine. Gangnam Style GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gangnam Style GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Trivia *Gangnam Style is the first PSY song in the Just Dance Series making Gentleman the second. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U along with Gentleman *This song is the second Korean song, the first being Bo Peep Bo Peep on Just Dance Wii 2. **However, this is the first song to sung in Korean, because the Japanese version of Bo Peep Bo Peep was used. * It's the first song that only one coach transforms in a duet. Second is Love Is All in Just Dance 2015. Gallery gangnamStyle01.jpg gangnamstyle2.jpg gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style Gangnan_Thumbnail.jpg gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now Videos File:Just Dance 4 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance Wii U PSY - Gangnam Style File:Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style By PSY 5* Stars Category:Songs that are not english Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Pop Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:21st Century songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Leaked DLC's Category:K-pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Korean Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Casual Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Just Dance Now